Isabella Salvatore Love, Heartbreak, And Brothers
by UltimateLoveStorys
Summary: what if Edward meant what he said when he left? what if Bella was the little sis of Damon and Stefan Salvatore? and what if Jasper was her fiance before she was turned? what will happen after she reunites with her brothers? read and find out b/j s/e d/b
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

They're gone

I cant believe they left me to a 3rd heartbreak

First I had to leave my brothers to keep them safe

Then I had to leave my fiancé to think I was dead

Now when I find him again he's found love I some weird type of vampire and leaves me again

You see I am a vampire not the sparkly cold kind but the kind that burns in the sun gets staked is weak to vervain has fangs can compel humans and needs to be invited into a house to be able to get in

My real name is not bella swan my name is Isabella Salvatore younger sister to Damon and Stefan Salvatore though I was always closer to Damon don't get me wrong I love Stefan to death but I was always more like Damon than Stefan one day when Damon was coming home from war he brought his friend major Jasper Whitlock the love of my life

_Flashback_

"_Damon __Salvatore where are you taking me!" I yelled at my brother who had me blindfolded walking me someplace I don't know where._

"_right here" he said chuckling at my annoyance_

"_yay!" I said excitedly I took off the blindfold and saw the most handsome man I've ever seen then I heard my brother failing miserably at holding in laughs and the man in front of me was smirking then I realized my mouth was agape and quickly closed it._

"_Isabella this is my friend jasper whitlock, jasper this is my little sister Isabella" said damon still laughing a little_

"_nice to meet you Isabella" he said and kissed my hand I was blushing madly by now and smiling like an idiot Damon saw then laughed and walked away_

_Flashback over_

I missed those days

A year after dating jazz proposed and of course I said yes

Seeing him with Alice broke my heart the love of my life was married to another girl so me not being good at coping with heartbreak decided to try and move on seeing as his brother had taken interest to me I dated him. I told him I loved him many times but I never meant it and I guess now I know he never meant it either but I don't care about him leaving me I care about jazz and the people that treated me like family leaving so now I will go back to the town I was born and raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia

Now your probably wondering how I got turned into a vampire. Well when Katherine saw how close me and my brothers were she saw me as the thing holding her back to getting them because if I said that I didn't like her to them then they would leave her so she turned me forcing me to flee the town so I didn't hurt my brothers or the love of my life.

I just compelled Charlie and the rest of the town to forget that I was ever here and boy did that take forever

Right now im running to mystic falls. I wonder if mrs. Flowers remembers me she was like a mother to me when I was a child since my real mom died in childbirth but I have gotten over the guilt. Oh! Theres the bording house!

I walk up and ring the doorbell, I soon heard footsteps and Mrs. Flowers opened the door then she just threw her arms around me and cried saying I thought you were dead!

I started to cry and hugged her back "I missed you so much!" I said bawling in her shoulder

" as I missed you my little bell" she said wiping tears I smiled at the use of my old nickname

"may I come in?" I asked politely

"of course dear! Oh I have a surprise for you!" she said happily

"thank you mother and what surprise?" I said confused **(a/n she called her mother because Mrs. Flowers was her mother figure in her childhood)**

"you'll see" she said vaguely

"ok…" I said not completely trusting of what this surprise might be

"STEFAN DAMON GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled I was now crying tears of joy once she said my brothers names

"coming!" they both yelled in unison I was now shocked they were alive! But then again so was I and they were both dating Katherine so not really a shock.

"Mrs. Flowers what is it" I heard damon say sounding annoyed

"now Damon are you really annoyed to see your little sister?" said Mrs. Flowers smugly

"wha- ISABELLA!" my brothers both ran and gave me a group hug that would put Emmet to shame

"damon Stefan I missed you guys so much!" I bawled being the happiest I've been in years

"bellsy why did you leave us we love you why do you think I could deal with the fact that I thought my baby sorella was dead!" Damon said sobbing wait sobbing? In all my years I have never known damon to be someone who would ever shed a single tear

"Katherine saw me as a threat in her plan to get both of you knowing how close we are so she changed me and I had to leave you guys not to mention jazzy so I couldn't hurt the people I love" I said wiping tears when I said this damon and stefans faces changed and they growled now I know that they are over her! Yes!

"ok ok ok don't go on a killing spree just because of that trust me that's not as depressing as what just happened that caused me to want to back to this death trap of a town

"we wanna know" Stefan said demanding me to tell them

"ok but you wont like it" I said to them but they didn't show any signs of changing their minds so I continued "it all started when I compelled a man and woman to think I was their daughter they were divorced and they woman was getting married so I decided to live with the man blah blah blah I moved in went to school and you wont belive who I saw! Jasper Whitlock!" they gasped and smiled I could tell they were happy for me but then they realized he wasn't with me and I wasn't smiling "well you see it seems he forgot about me because he has a wife" I said this with a tear running down my cheek damon just had a look of pure shock I smiled sadly and continued "anyway to deal with my heartbreak I decided to date his brother who had taken interest in me, so I became best friends with jasper's wife alice. She was a great friend so I understand why jasper loves her" I said smiling at the thought of my jazzy being happy

"anyway they are vampires some weird kind that don't burn in the sun but wait for it! THEY SPARKLE!" I said laughing at that they started to laugh at this hilarious revelation "ok ok so anyway if you remember James and Victoria from our childhood, they were that type to but not the same clan. They saw me and I sent a thought to them asking to play a joke on them. So they 'attacked' me and we faked james death and victoria was definatly trying not to laugh at that point so blah blah she got 'mad' and fled the town, I was upset for awhile but I got over it" I said to them laughing at the joke part "so onto my 'birthday' they threw me a party and of course with my luck I got a paper cut with a room of not fully in control sparkle vamps and a certain vamp that is an empast so he felt the bloodlust of 7 vampires at once so of course _my_ jazzy was the one with that power so he attacked" I said my voice cracking at the end they had complete shock on their faces and came to hug me "anyway after my birthday they didn't show up at school for a while then one day eddie boy jazzy's brother showed up at my house, took me to the woods and told me he never loved me I didn't care cause I never did either but then he said something that shattered my heart he said they were leaving. And that meant jazz and alice too" I said and started bawling at the end they held on to me as if my life depended on it and I did the same

Soon my brothers told me what they had been up to about Elena and her witchy friend bonnie I was a little hesitant to the thought of a girl that looks like the girl that took my brothers and fiancé from me but then they said that she is nothing at all like katherine so I think she and I will be friends.

"guys… can you sing me the lullaby you sang to me as a kid?" I said tiredly seeing as it was midnight

"of course sorella" they said softly while smiling a small smile

And with that their angelic voices put me to sleep

I woke up with a smile on my face and a brother on each side

I heard the door creek and a girl yelling Stefan's name

Hmm this might be Elena ahh I wont make trouble this time

I snuggled up to dami and wrapped his arms around me so she wouldn't think stef was cheating

I heard a gasp and and then she spoke "awww damon has feelings… somehow" I stired then 'woke up' and gasped

"wow! They were right you do look exact! But you look nice so anyway my name is Isabella you must be Elena steffie talked about you" I said and noticed her confuzed face and then woke up dami and steffie by lovingly shaking them and… "DAMI STEFFIE WAKE UP ELENA IS HERE AND WANTS ANSWERS AND I DON'T WANT TO REPEAT MYSELF ITS TO MUCH TEARS!" I yelled and Elena giggled at my nicknames then when I said tears she stopped laughing and looked concerned at me I opened my mouth to say something but damon wrapped me in a hug

"I'm so confused…" Elena said … well confused then Stefan explained everything to her by the end we both had tears running down our faces yeah I like her shes already like a sister to me

"im soooo sorry Isabella! You've been though so much" she said tears streaming down her face while steffie rubbed her back comforting her

"its ok I can tell were gonna be like sisters already your great for Stefan too" I said smiling at her she smiled brightly

"I can tell too and thank you so much you don't know how much your approval means to me" she said still smiling

Jasper POV

Bella looks just like my Isabella they look exactly alike but bell died a little before our wedding

Right now im just thinking in the living room of the Denali clan about my fiancé from my human years she was killed shortly before our wedding I still love her more than Alice even! I miss her so much

Hmmm this is stressing I'll go to my room to think

As im walking up the stairs I see something that breaks my heart again

Alice is _**making out**_ with Edward!

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I screamed at my so called brother and wife

"jazzy this isn't what you think!" said alice once she said jazzy I got mad only Isabella can call me that

"DON'T call me jazzy it brings back my worst memory even worse than this" I said with sorrow thinking of the day my true love died and with that Edward's face showed guilt and sadness from my memory

"oh jasper im so sorry please please forgive me I love you!" alice my so called wife pleaded to me

"no alice im done with you stay with eddie-boy here now I know that he left so he could be with you and you could leave me on the streets like he did with bella!" I screamed at here in rage "the only person that ever really loved me was Isabella and she was murdered before our wedding!" I said quietly knowing they would here. After I said murdered alice looked even more ashamed

"im leaving, im going to my hometown to visit her grave" I said sadly

"ok… jasper I'll miss you" alice said not bothering to ask me to stay

And with that I gathered some money and ran to mystic falls my hometown I ran to the Salvatore bording house to get a room hoping Mrs. Flowers was still alive

I knocked on the door and heard footsteps Mrs. Flowers opened the door looking as if she would faint

"Jasper Whitlock?" she said smiling

"yes it is may I have a room?" I asked smiling softly

"of course you can honey you know I-never mind you'll find out when you walk in" she said smiling a little slyly hmmm wonder whats inside?

I walked in and I swear my heart was gonna start beating at the sight before me Damon Stefan and Isabella Salvatore along with a human that looked a lot like Katherine but she smells human

"Isabella?" I said then I don't know how but I fainted

I slipped into the darkness with one thought

_My bells is a vampire and right in front of me oh thank god!_


	2. waking up and chatching up

Isabella POV

"JASPER!" I yelled as he fell to the ground

"wow what a week so far, first bellsy now jasper! What's next?" Damon said laughing at the fact that jazzy fainted

"oh shut up and help Stefan put him on the couch" I said annoyed at his laughter

"wha- oh fine" he mumbled and helped Stefan then I heard Elena's laughter and looked at her amused

"s- sorry- I j- just- the- they- n- nev- never- I've never seen- Damon listen to- anyone!" she said between laughter

"yeah im usually the only person he'll listen to" I stated proudly and she smiled at me and opened her mouth to say something but we heard jazz groan and he started to wake up

"what happened?" he said groggily and I ran up to him

"jazzy honey your at the boarding house remember?" I said soothingly

"bell? how are you even here I thought you were dead!" he was panicking by now so I had to calm him down

"well I was changed by Katherine because she saw me as a threat in her plan at getting my brothers and after I turned she told me to leave unless I wanted to hurt the ones I loved so I left. Oh and it nice to know you recognize me now when your not with alice" I said the last part bitterly and Damon and Stefan stifled their laughs

"wait what do you mean and how do you know about alice" he said confused but I couldn't help but notice he winced when he said her name

"well, dose the name Bella swan ring a bell?" I said still bitter

"that was you? Well im an idiot, and I just divorced alice, she cheated on me with Edward" he said the first part incredulously and the last part bitterly I was suddenly furious at alice for hurting _my jazzy she will pay for that_

"_oh jazzy im so sorry! Can I kill her and eddie boy please, please, please!" I asked with my puppy dog eyes that make him and my brothers melt every time _

"_yeah but only when they come here cause I know they probably will and anyway the family hates them now, I could feel it" he said nonchalantly_

"_YES! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I yelled and kissed him passionately like I used to and he immediately responded with just as much passion we continued until Damon and Stefan cleared their throats then Elena smacked the backs of their heads for ruining a moment_

"_oh cant you guys be happy for us! I'll let you help kill them!" I said annoyed at the ruined moment but as soon as I said 'help kill them' Damon's eyes lit up and I guess since it was gonna be Edward and Alice so did Stefan's_

"_I'm happy for you really I am I just don't enjoy seeing my baby sorella and my best friend making out" damon said with only a little humor_

"_hey bell, can Damon, Stefan and I go out and catch up?" jasper asked with a devious smile on his face that made me curious on what they were going to do _

"_sure jazzy, Elena do you want to go to the mall?" I asked Elena really wanting to get a new dress and get her a new dress and outfits and just have a girls day_

"_sure! I saw the cutest blue dress the other day, and we could get our nails done and our hair too!" she said excited_

_Jasper POV_

_Damon Stefan and I just got to the mystic grill and got some drinks, we just sat down and I asked them the question that I've been thinking about since I woke up_

"_guys, I've been thinking about this since I woke up and I thoughts since you're her older brothers I should ask you first" I said nervous about what they'll say_

"_spit it out, I think I know what you'll ask anyway" Damon said with his shit eating grin on his face_

"_I want to ask bells to marry me but I want your blessing first" I said ducking as Stefan spit out his drink in shock then they were both smiling like idiots_

"_YES!" they both screamed and everyone in the grill looked at them like they were crazy but then let it go_

_I smiled at them then they looked at me and got smirks on their faces _

"_time to go ring shopping then after that we can catch up on things" Damon said smirking about probably what he'd been up to_

"_ok lets go to the place they have them, where do they have them here?" I asked curious_

"_At the mystic jewelers" Stefan replied_

"_why dose everything start with mystic in this town" I said laughing_

"_I don't really know" Damon said laughing as well and we walked to the mystic jewelers_

_We got to the mystic jewelers and started looking and after about a half an hour I found the perfect ring for her it was a silver ring with three main diamonds the middle diamond was bigger than the two on the sides they were held on the ring by gold, on the silver there were much smaller diamonds on each side and it was $3,785.99 good thing I have a lot of money_

_I bought the ring and the guys approved so we left to the boarding house to catch up_

"_so as you probably guessed I've caused this town a lot of trouble for the town but that wasn't much what is a lot though is that I think im falling for Elena's witchy friend Bonnie, which scares me and Stefan immensely" damon said shuddering_

"_nothing much has happened for me except finding Elena and falling for her" Stefan said_

"_well I've lived with the Cullen's a lot of my life but I actually got turned by Katherine but for some unknown reason I can read emotions like how I felt a lot of love coming from bellsy when I woke up" I said explaining everything to them_

_Isabella POV_

_i am on my way back to the boarding house with my bags I bought some cute new dresses and outfits and Elena got the blue dress she was talking about and a cute new jacket._

_We both got out nails done blood red and our hair curled but mine was lightly curled and hers was Katherine curled as I called it_

_We walked in on the guys laughing with drinks in their hands and the surprising thing was that they all looked drunk now with Damon and jazzy I would expect this but STEFAN that was something I would never expect and I was just glad I dropped Elena off at her house so she didn't have to see this train wreck_

"_ISABELLA! COME HAVE A DRINK WITH US" jasper said in a drunken tone but I couldn't resist a drink so I put my clothes away in my room and came back out and soon I was drunk_

"_guys, I wan'- I wanna to tell you somthin'" I said slurring my words_

"_I, Isabella Marie Salvatore love Jasper Whitlock" I said standing on a table_

"_I KNEW IT!" jasper yelled and that was the last thing I heard before I passed out of being so drunk _


	3. unwanted guests

**Isabella POV**

**Oh god, I have the worst hangover ever! Well that teaches me to never get drunk with the boys…**

**I was so out of it last night, I even stood on a table and told jazz I love him but come on! Even **_**Damon**_** of all people knew this**

**I started to get up when I realized I was laying on top of something and opened my eyes to see jasper under me with a smirk and a smug look on his face.**

"**well look who finally got up" he said smiling **

"**yeah, yeah, yeah" I said playfully**

"**bell, lets take a walk I want to go to that clearing we met in" he said mysteriously, now I was curious**

"**ok! Lets go now!" I said jumping up and down enthusiastically, happy because I was going to the place I met the love of my life**

**In the clearing**

As we walked in the clearing I was shocked it looked exactly as it had when I met him

"Jazz… its so… beautiful…" I said dazed and then he did something that shocked me, he got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box, I was in complete shock now and tears were forming in my eyes

"Bell, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you in this clearing which has shockingly not changed a single bit" he laughed and opened the box and I saw the most beautiful ring "Isabella Salvatore even after all these years you managed to remember me even after I betrayed you like that, you are the most perfect most beautiful woman I have ever met and I love you more than anything, I've never stopped loving you and never will, no one could ever compare to you I cant believe Damon didn't punch me when I asked them if I could do this but they even came with me to pick out your ring, those crazy bastards. Isabella Marie Salvatore will you marry me and be forever mine?" he said with a smile on his fave looking into my eyes, I could literally feel the love radiating off of him in waves.

"OH JAZZY! YES, YES A MILLION TIMES YES! I SAID YES ONCE AND I'LL DO IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" I screamed hugging him holding on for dear life while bawling my eyes out, "do I have to put it on myself" I asked laughing with tears in my eyes

He put the ring on my finger and kissed me passionately but then I heard rustling and footsteps onto our clearing and growled as soon as I did jazz got in a crouch protectively in front of me and snarled

"look who decided to show up, two cheaters" jasper said venomously

"why do you two feel the need to make my life hell? Why cant you let me and my jazzy be happy and leave us alone? Why? Why do you do this to me?" I said brokenly and jasper got up and held me close while I cried but then I back tracked on my life, when have I Isabella Salvatore, sister to Damon and Stefan Salvatore EVER been weak like this! I instantly stopped crying, the veins showed under my eyes and my fangs came out to play. I knew he had and evil smirk we I stopped crying

"heres the bell I know and love" he whispered but knew they could here him

I turned to face them and they gasped

"you know there are two different types of vampires but I guess you knew that because of _my_ jazz" I said putting emphasis on the my "oh, allow me to introduce myself I am Isabella Salvatore younger sister to Damon and Stefan Salvatore daughter of Giuseppe and Suzanne Salvatore (A/N don't know her moms name so I came up with Suzanne) I was jaspers fiancé as a human until I was turned and was forced to leave him and my brothers because of the queen of the bitches. Her name was Katherine she just made me even more like my devious brother Damon when turning me because it broke my heart. From then on I have always had fun but never forgetting my brothers and almost husband I love so much. And then I came across a small town called forks and posed as a human and pretended to love you Edward I had a lot of fun when James and Victoria , and yes jasper I know you remember them, anyway we planned the whole thing and James isn't really dead Vic left town and I was disappointed but I was fine so at the party I had a human scent and me being me got a paper cut, you leaving didn't hurt me as much as jazzy leaving. Now you know the story of mine so go ahead and question." I said in a bored tone then I heard 2 booming laughs from the trees and threw a couple big rocks at one and as expected Damon fell out and I laughed along with Damon at the look on Alice and Eddie's faces

"Stefan get your ass out of the tree you dumbshit!" I said in a playful tone and he jumped down

"told you she would say yes" damon said giving jazz a high five

"Damie! Steffie! These are the sparkle vamps I told you about" I whined to them

Damon got a menacing look on his face and Stefan looked as if he would kill someone

"Well lets begin the questions!" I said with fake enthusiasm

**A/N thank you all so much for the amazingly awesome reviews im getting! You really don't know how much it makes my day to see people giving me such good reviews I mean it just makes me feel good knowing people like my storys and im soooo sorry for not making this chapter very long and not being able to write new chapters its just that school has been tough and its hard to find time**

**Hope you liked the chapter**

**~sydney **


	4. phone calls and going off to see witchy

Isabella POV

" how come you never told me what you were?" Edward asked

"oh come on! You really think I would tell you? Then my secret would've been out, what fun would that be?" I said in my innocent voice, Damon Jazz and Stefan just laughed.

"but? I thought I was your best friend?" Alice said in a begging voice. I just giggled

"oh now come on alice! Would a best friend make out with her friends boyfriend?" I said in my know it all voice and my shit-eating grin that I got from damon

"no…" she replied In a small voice and I couldn't help but feel satisfaction with her remorse

"Well I think the real question is why jasper never told us about Bella" dickward said in his annoying voice

"well the answer is simple. It hurt to much to think about the love of my life that I thought was dead" jazzy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"ok enough of this lets go get Elena and Bonnie I want to meet the witchy-poo she must be something to get dami to like her" I said in my bord tone

"OH! Jazz I miss rose and emmett can we please see them?" I asked in my innocent voice and puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist

"sure I miss them too. I think rose will like you now that you've got your old self back" he said smiling

"call them. Invite them to the wedding I'll call vic and jamie boy" I said giggling at james nickname

"ok" he said and got his phone out and I listened to the conversation like a stalker

**( Jasper **_Rose __**Emmett**_ _Rose and Emmett_**)**

_Hello?_

**Hey rose, its jasper**

_**Jasper! I miss you bro!**_

**Miss you too, hey how would you like to come to mystic falls for a while and help plan my wedding**

_WEDDING?_

**Yeah I found my fiance from my human years we fell in love again and are engaged again**

_Were coming right now to help you plan! Im so happy for you, alice was never good for you!_

_**Yeah what she said!**_

**Well you already met her but she has a few changes, im not telling you who she is though**

_We'll be there in 3 hours_

**K bye rose by Em**

_See you soon_

**(end call)**

"awesome only 3 hours" I said as I got out my phone

**( Victoria **_Bella _James **Vic and James****)**

**Hello?**

_How far are you from mystic falls?_

**Oh hey bells, were only a mile why?**

_Hurry up and get here we have a wedding to plan!_

**NO WAY! YOUR ENGAGED?**

_Yeah to jazz_

**Wow… I didn't see that coming, you found him again?**

_Yeah he's next to me right now_

**Cool… ****HEY JASPER**

" hey Vic hey James" jasper chuckled

_Well anyway be here in like 30 seconds if you can!_

**Will do**

**( end phone call)**

I just realized that Edward and alice were standing there the whole time but my brothers had left

"leave" I said simply

" were staying in town… we'll see you soon" Alice said sadly and walked away with the douche

"BELLA BOO!" I head Jamie-poo screaming and ran at him and hugged him tightly, he was like an older brother to me and one of damons best friends

"JAMIE-POO!" I yelled with the same enthusiasm

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" we both screamed at the same time and fell to the ground laughing

"hey Vic! Wheres the love?" I asked jokingly and she laughed and came to hug me

"hey bell I missed you sis" she said as she moved to embrace jazz with James

"we still have two hours before we see rose and Emmett" I said cheerfully

"and now.." jasper trailed off

"WHERE OFF TO SEE THE WITCHY! THE WITCHY OF MYSTIC FALLS… THAT STOLE MY BROTHERS HEART!" I sang and we all skipped arms hooked singing the song I made up all the way to the boarding house

We arrived still screaming the song when we walked in and Damon, Elena, Stefan, and a girl who was probably Bonnie

"well that was disturbing" damon said after we finished

"aw dami you know you love our wonderful voices!" we all said at the same time and in the same tone

"creepy…" steffie and Elena said in unison and we all laughed

"is this her?" I asked damon pointing to the girl inspecting her to see if she was good enough for him

"yeah that's her" he said with a smirk

"well hi Bonnie! Im Isabella Salvatore but you can call me Bell, Bella, Isa, or Izzy any of them are fine just no Isabella please, thank you and no your witchy powers do not work on me because I have a sheild" I said all in one breath and smiled and held out my hand for her

She didn't touch it but stared at the ring in awe then snapped out of it and shook my hand

"I like you you've got an edge in your voice" she said

"yeah you too, we'll be good friends" I said with a damon smirk as I called it

"well thank god for that" damon said causing us all to smile

"they're here" jazz said in a creepy voice but I knew what he was talking about

"ROSE, EMMETT!" I yelled and they ran inside

"jasper is this her?" rose asked

"yes it is and her name is Isabella Salvatore as in savior otherwise known as bella, bell, isa, or izzy" he said with a smirk as he said bella

"B-Bella?" rose stuttered

I held my arms out and said "the one and only"

With that I was squeezed in a hug by her and emmett

I could get used to this life

**A/N sorry I havent written in a while school is really overwhelming so I did a longer chapter for you guys… well at least I think its longer. Anyway just if I made things unclear damon and bonnie are NOT TOGETHER…yet**

**~S.G.**


	5. the wedding planing

Isabella pov

"well," I said "we have a wedding to plan!"

"ok so what colors?" asked jazzy

"I was thinking we could pick up where we left off before I disappeared" I said hoping that we could because that was my dream wedding

"ok so basically we need to buy everything and pick a day since you probably kept the planning book" he said smiling

"your right!" I said " and I also kept the dress, I had to"

"so a blue and white wedding at sunset in the garden of Salvatore Mansion. With white roses and blue irises?" he questioned seeing if he remembered

"you remembered!" I said shocked. I didn't think he would remember after all this time

"of course I did! I love you to much to forget." he said lovingly

"awe I love you too!" I cooed. "wow this wedding stuff is really getting to me"

"ok bridesmaids" I said seriously

"my maid of honor will be Vic, ive known her to long for her not to be."

"YES! I LOVE YOU ISA!" Vic screamed excitedly

"and my other bridesmaids are rose, Elena & bonnie if she wants"

"I would be honored" bonnie said with a small smile

"ok well my best man is going to be Damon" jazz started

"awesome, I always knew I was your favorite" Damon smirked

"my groomsmen will be Stefan, Emmett & James"

"well, this has been an eventful day huh" I said grinning at my brothers

**A/N: Im sorry for the shortness and my being late on updating but im kindove having a writers block **

**Reviews are love! 3**

J


	6. IMPORTANT POLL

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ**

**A/N first of all I am soooooo sorry for having an a/n because I hate them, SECOND AND MOST IMPORTANT,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, I HAVE MADE A POLL, PLEASE VOTE! I NEED THE OPINIONS.**

**Thank you!**

**J **

**;)**


	7. Guest List

**I've made my choice! I'll do all of them ****J ON WITH MY STORY! : )**

Isabella POV

"Okay, we have everything, now we need a guest list." I told them all my plan, then I realized I completely forgot some MAJOR people that need to be here.

I'll just put them on the list

" Jazz, lets write separate lists them compare later" I told him this with no hint of a choice in my voice, he smiled and agreed

_Guest list_

Aro

Caius

Marcus

Felix

Dimitri

Alec

Jane

Heidi

Peter

Charlotte

Laurent

Jake

Paul

Jared

Seth

Leah

Emily

Done. Yeah it's a weird group but I love them. Yes I know the Volturi are on the list, I am their princess after all.

**A/N yeah I know, short chapter, but im caught up in a lot of stuff right now. I have depressed and suicidal friends so don't give me any fucking crap! **

**I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews**


	8. Volturi Princess

Jasper POV

Ok, who to invite, who to invite…

_**Guest List**_

_Carlisle_

_Esme_

_Charlotte_

_Peter_

_Garrett_

Yeah… this wont be the biggest wedding….

I see that Isabella finished her list, she always did think fast.

"Jazz, you may not like some of the people on my list but please, just remember I love them and they love me." she said this with a worried look in her eyes but really, I could care less who she invited as long as she was happy.

"Isa, as long as your happy, and they make you happy, I like them." I said this firmly and it made all the doubt in her eyes go away. Good, I love how she trusts me so much.

I looked at the list and saw the names of the Volturi and the Volturi Guard. I was shocked at most. She has surprised me _way_ to much if this only shocks me.

"I'm not mad, but why are they on the list?" I asked her calmly.

"Well… it might have to do with the fact that I'm their princess," she said after a few seconds but before I could reply she started to explain "it was a while after I was turned… I had wandered to the ocean and decided to swim across it to test my awesome vampire skills. I turned up in Italy and found them, Aro saw my life using his power and cared for me like a daughter, Marcus saw a father daughter bond between us, and uncle/niece bonds with himself and Caius. From then on I was their princess, literally, I have a crown too. I didn't have a thrown though because I was out doing missions with the guard to often." she finished her story and I hugged her.

"When did you leave them? And why?"

"I left to search the world a year before I went to Forks"

"Well we should send the invites"

"yeah… were going to have to have one more bridesmaid and groomsman"

"why?"

"'Cause Jane will kill me if she's not a bridesmaid at my wedding."

**A/N sorry its such a short chapter**

**5 reviews for next chapter**


	9. Phonecall Invites

**Aro's POV**

I was sitting in the thrown room and that blasted cell phone that Izzy made us all get rang in my pocket.

So I took my sweet time answering just to annoy her.

"Dear god Aro, just answer the damn thing before I smash it!" Caius yelled, losing his temper at the third ring

"fine, fine"

**Izzy/**_Aro/_Jane

_Hello?_

**Hi Daddy! I have some important news!**

_Hello darling, What is this big news?_

**Put the phone on speaker and get all the guard and the wives in the room first. They definitely need to hear this!**

_Okay princess. Let me get them_

" Caius go get the wives and bring them here. Marcus, you and I will get the guard."

"Yes Aro."

Once we had everyone in the thrown room I put the phone on speaker.

_Alright princess, tell us the big news._

**I'M GETTING MARRIED!**

We were all silent for a second then went into an uproar of congratulations.

Jane was by far the most excited. And_ that_ was saying something! She grabbed the phone from me.

I had better be a bridesmaid!

A laugh was heard

**don't worry Janie! I wouldn't dream of you not being a bridesmaid!**

Love you! I'll see you tomorrow!

**Bye! Now give Aro the phone.**

_I assume I will be walking you down the isle?_

**You assume correct.**

_You know, you havent even told us who you're marrying._

**I'll explain when you get here tomarrow okay?**

_Okay Princess, see you tomorrow._

**Bye! I'm in Mystic Falls, Virginia by the way.**

And then she hung up.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get packing! We leave in five minutes for Mystic Falls!" I yelled, beaming at them as they scrambled off to pack.

**Isa POV**

'Okay, one call down. Many more to go." I told Jasper. He laughed at the look on my face at the thought of making so many calls " Lets call the wolf pack now"

"Okay"

A good thing about the pack is that they know what I am, and my story and accept it because im not the same type of vamp that they hate so much, and I have a lot of control. Plus, they just like me! I cant help that I'm a very likable person! Oh god, Damon is rubbing off on me!

Bella/**Jake/**_Paul/_Leah/_**Seth**_

**Hello?**

Hey Jake, it's Bella!

**Hey Bells! What's up?**

Are you with the Pack and Emily?

**Yep, why?**

I have huge, gigantic, amazingly awesome news!

**Okay, you have my attention now, I have the phone on speaker. Tell us the news!**

I'M GETTING MARRIED!

( Emily and Leah squeal in the background)

(all of them) GOOD FOR YOU BELLA!

You tell me who right now bitch! 

'snickers' it's Jasper! Who else would I fucking marry?

_Good for you sis! Let me know if I have to kill his sorry ass!_

Will do Paul. Will do.

_**Hey sis! Good for you!**_

Hey Seth! How's my scrawny little brother doing?

_**I'm not scrawny! I'm doing great though. How's Mystic Falls?**_

Great! I found my brothers! Anyway, get here tomorrow. The wedding is next week.

_**Okay, Bye Bells!**_

Bye guys!

And then he hung up. The Pack and I have different relationships… all they guys are brothers to me, me and Emily are great friends and like sisters and me and Leah… me and Leah have an interesting relationship you could say… we are the best of friends, call each other bitches, have intense yelling matches, blame each other for things, shop, and we love each other to death. **(a/n read the friends/best friends thing on my profile XD the best friends thing describe them)**

"well that was an interesting conversation"

"why yes, yes it was Jazzy! Now lets get back to those phone calls."

He groaned and I smirked. Everything was going perfectly.

**Okay, I am soooooo freaking sorry for the wait! I just don't have much inspiration for this story anymore. ****L I am not, however, abandoning this story. I wont give up on it! I just have a bit of a writers block on this fic. And it's hard because the story I love writing doesn't have many reviews but this story has so many and… it's just tough. Again, I'm sorry for the delay and I'm going to try and update soon!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, favoriters, and story alerts!**

**~UltimateLoveStorys **


	10. the last phonecall

**Isabella POV**

Alright! One more phone call, yay! But… it might be awkward telling this to Esme and Carlisle that me and Jasper are getting married… oh well!

"Okay Jazz, you can call this time"

"Alright Izzy" he said back and reached for the phone

**Carlisle/**_Esme/_Jasper/Isabella

**Hello?**

Hey Carlisle, it's Jasper. Can you out the phone on speaker for Esme?

**Of course I can, it's on.**

Okay well, I am getting married!

**W**_H_**A**_T_**!**_?_ _Oh Jasper, that's wonderful! To who?_

Isabella Salvatore. She was my fiancé when I was human. It turns out that she was turned, not killed! She may also be… Bella… Swan…. 

_BELLA? Is she with you? Oh Jasper can I talk to her please!_

Of course you can Esme. I missed you mom!

_Oh Bella! I never wanted to leave! Im so sorry!_

It's okay! I never blamed you! But mom, do you both want to come to our wedding? It would mean the world to me!

_Oh sweetie! You don't have to ask, oh course we will!_

Thank you! Well, we have to go and start decorating, the wedding is in two days and at Mystic Falls, Virginia. I cant wait to see you! Bye mom, bye dad!

**Bye/**_Bye!_

_**(End call)**_

"That went well" I said with a smile at Jasper "Now lets get decorating!"

He groaned and I smiled

**A/N hope you liked it ****J I'm also very sorry to say that the next chapter will be the last. I just don't have inspiration to continue this story much longer with all my new plot ideas.**

**Again, sorry for the shortness.**


	11. the Marriage and the end

**Isabella POV**

I was in a panic. Even though everything was perfect and everyone was here, I was panicking that something, _everything_ would go wrong. The ring would get lost, Jasper wouldn't show up, the wedding would be crashed, Jasper would say_ I don't!_

But then Leah slapped me and I snapped back into reality.

"Thanks Lee-lee" I said "I needed that"

"no problem. And by the way, _DON'T CALL ME LEE-LEE, BITCH!"_

"sure thing puppy." I said cheekily. She just slapped me again and went back to helping with my hair.

_At the Wedding_

"BLAH BLAH BLAH" asked the priest

"I do" I said proudly, smiling at Jasper

"BLAH BLAH BLAH?" he asked again, this time directed at Jasper

"I do" he said smiling at me

"you may kiss the bride"

We kissed and inwardly I was cheering with the small crowd we had. I finally married Jazzy! EPIC PARTY TIME!

_At the reception_

I now realize that I had nothing to panic about! Yay for me!

This changed after that thought.

Suddenly Eddie-boy and Pixie-bitch barged in while we were all dancing and tried to attack me and Jasper… that didn't work too well for them…

Damon was of course the first to get to them and Ripped off Eddies head. YAY FOR DAMON! Then the Volturi ripped up Alice and burned their pieces

All was well. And then Damon started to make out with Bonnie, scarring me for the rest of my immortal life.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
